Four years later
by raspberryslushie
Summary: The 5-0 team had always enjoyed having new members join them. But as with anything, people come and go. What happens when the whole team are reunited with an ex member of their taskforce? In particular, how will Steve react? But more importantly, can he relight the flame that had burned between him and the old agent. It has been four years since they were last together...


**A:N/ Hey everyone, I doubt this will be read by many as McWeston hasn't been around since season 2 but I honestly do miss Lori and Steve's chemistry. So here I am writing my 2nd one-shot. I already have a 35,000 McWeston story in my documents but I don't know whether to upload yet... it's a little bit raunchy which is something I have never done. Characters may be OOC at some point but this is meant to be fiction, right? If you enjoy it let me know.**

* * *

It was the 21st of November. The 5-0 team were at another one of the Governor's charity fundraisers. It seemed like they were attending one every other month these past couple of years. Steve and Danny were bidding on University of Hawaii season tickets yet again. They did this at every fundraiser, they never got the tickets, someone else would always outbid them but it was a little bit of fun for the partners as they socialised with workers and friends of the Governor. Having made their final bids, they went to find Chin and Kono who had gone to bid on something for themselves. The cousins were bidding on a 2-hour spa experience once Steve and Danny had caught up with them. A server had approached the team to ask if they wanted any champagne. Danny took one glass for him and Kono while Steve and Chin declined. They weren't into champagne as much as they were whiskey and beer. The music that was playing had died down in the background and they heard Governor Denning on the speakers around the place. He was asking for everyone's attention. He wanted to thank everyone for attending and give them some more insight into the charity they were raising money for. He asked his new public liaison officer to come and help them all understand how important it was to dig deep into their pockets tonight. The woman who took the mic from him on stage had the whole team stunned. Lori Weston, an ex 5-0 agent had now taken to the stage and was educating the guests on the cancer charity and the work they do all year around on the island. She then told them about a little boy who was diagnosed when he was three and now at the age of nine was able to live a normal life due to the work and research the charity were able to do. She wished everyone a great night and then handed the mic back to the Governor.

* * *

"She's still cute." Danny commenting leaning into Steve who was standing at his left hand side.

"Yep, she certainly is. Did you know she would be here?" Steve asked looking at the Lori as she spoke to the Governor.

"No, how would I have known?"

"You guys were pretty friendly when she worked with us." Steve mentioned. Steve had caught them handcuffed together in a fancy hotel suite. Turns out Danny was showing her a movement kids back east were using to get out of them.

"As much as you were." Danny replied.

Steve sighed. "Do you think she knows we're here?"

"Of course, she does... are you nervous about possibly speaking to her again?" Danny asked as both Kono and Chin turned their heads to see his reaction. Steve looked at them and then rolled his eyes turning away from them all. The other three shared a smirk between another.

* * *

Danny and Lori were stood near the bar talking. They had caught up a little before Danny started to interrogate her.

"Is there anyone in the picture?" he asked.

"Picture?"

"Are you dating at the moment?"

Lori took a sip of her champagne and shook her head before looking down at the floor.

"Are you?" she asked wanting the attention to be taken from her.

Danny shook his head. "Nah not really."

"So Rachael and Gabby are gone?"

"Yeah, Rachael is sure she is still in love with Stan and Gabby, well, she was too good to wait around for me anyway."

"Aww I'm sorry."

"Anyway, back to you. Is there a reason you are avoiding the team?" Danny pointed over his shoulder to the round table where the rest of the team were standing looking at a signed guitar.

"No..." raising one of her eyebrows lightly at him.

"Really?" he mirrored Lori's eyebrow.

Lori sighed. "I know who you are talking about."

When Lori had resigned from 5-0 she had also confessed her feelings to Steve. Being her boss, he wasn't able to react in anyway other than trying to remain professional. He just informed her that she would be missed and gave her a lingering hug before watching her leave his office calling out for her to keep in contact.

"I'm guessing he told you what I had said once I resigned."

"He did."

"But I bet he didn't tell you what he had said when I tried to get in touch with him less than a week later..."

Danny shook his head and pressed his lips together in a straight line momentarily, having no clue what Lori was going to reveal.

"I had messaged him to let him know that I was back in Virginia and had got myself a new job in Washington D.C. I got a message back hours later saying 'You really shouldn't message me. We don't need to stay in contact. It's good you are employed but get on with your life and I'll keep on enjoying my life."

"That doesn't sound like Steve."

Lori shrugged. "I thought so too but then I realised that I didn't know him for that long anyway so maybe I was blind sided by the fact that I thought he and I could have stayed friends. Maybe even something more..."

Danny looked back to where he had last seen his team, Kono and Chin were still there but Steve wasn't.

"I mean, he was the one who made the first move by admiring me so _blatantly_ in Governor Denning's waiting room and then how he hugged me when we said goodbye..." Lori informed Danny before moving her wavy hair over one of her shoulders.

Danny looked over her exposed shoulder. "He's on his way over here."

"Really?" Lori whispered, eyes wide looking directly at Danny. She wanted to walk away before he got to them but that would be a cowardly move.

Steve arrived at the pair. He placed both of his hands on Lori's shoulders. 'Bold move.' Lori thought to herself. She looked over her right shoulder slightly making sure not to make eye contact with Steve.

"Hey. What's going on?" Steve asked them both.

"You two need to have a talk - that's what's going on." Danny took a glass of champagne from a passing server before making himself scarce.

Steve removed his hands from Lori's shoulders and she breathed out. She hadn't realised she was holding her breath. Steve walked around her to where Danny had just been standing. Lori stood taller with her lips pursed before taking a quick sip of her champagne to finish the glass.

"How are you?" Steve asked slowly confused as to why Lori was looking at him like that.

"I'm fine."

"Good. It's been a long time."

"Yep it has." Lori nodded before averting her eyes to other fundraiser guests.

"What's up? Is everything alright?" Steve asked concerned.

"Really Steve? You don't know what's up?" Lori asked sharply before placing the empty glass onto the serving plate of a waiter.

"Lori... I honestly..."

"Tell me why you told me to keep in touch with you and when I do eventually message you, you tell me to stop, and say that we 'don't need to keep in contact.'"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Steve rolled his eyes.

Lori scoffed and walked away. Steve followed her after a few moments. She had left the hall and was now outside standing on the entrance stairs admiring the view. It was dark but still beautiful outside.

"Lori." Steve called out. She didn't turn to him.

"You have 'no idea' what I am talking about so don't waste your breath please." Lori folded her arms against her chest as she saw Steve standing infront of her.

"What does Danny know? Why did he say we have to talk?"

"He knows exactly what I just told you! How you pushed me away even after you asked me to keep in touch."

"No I didn't."

Lori shook her head in disappointment and looked away from Steve.

"Lori... Lori come on I thought you had forgotten about me. I didn't get a single message from you." Steve reached out to touch Lori's elbow.

Lori looked at him and he did seem sincere so she let down her guard.

"Who did I text then? Who replied from your phone?" she asked unfolding her arms.

Steve sighed and looked down at his feet. "I was with Catherine for about three weeks before she left to work overseas again. It must have been her."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't try and get in touch with me for four years."

"I lost your number from my phone. I asked Danny and Kono for your number and they said they didn't have it."

"So you just gave up?"

"Yeah..." Steve sighed. "I guess so..."

Lori sighed too before shaking her head. "Whatever. Glad to know I was really important." she told him sarcastically turning around and walking back up the stone stairs.

"Lori we knew each other for three months, in a way you were important, I just felt like we weren't that close anyway. I figured you would forget about us soon enough." he said following her.

Lori stopped at the entrance and spun around. "I told you I had feelings for you. Do you know how embarrassing it was to admit that?"

"Yeah you did..."

"I thought you would have been courteous to at least try and contact me at some point. Phones aren't the only form of communication. We are in the 21st century."

"It was a mistake for me to give up so easily but I was going through a hard time. I was stressed and my mother had come back into my life so I was pre-occupied. It doesn't mean that I didn't ever think about you though. It doesn't mean I didn't ever wonder if you got your perfect, dream job back. I wondered whether you were back in Virginia, whether you were on the other side of the world. I didn't forget you, Lori."

"I didn't forget you either." Lori informed Steve staring at him with a sad look on her face before walking through the doors and back to the event. Steve followed and decided not to bug Lori again. At least not until later on.

Steve made his way back to his team who were near the chocolate fountain and cheese fondue. Danny turned to him as he approached them from behind. "By the look on your face it doesn't look like your talk went well, buddy."

"No, it didn't. By the way, Catherine sent that message to Lori. You know I wouldn't disrespect her like that."

"What's your next step? She doesn't seem happy." Danny asked.

"I know she's not. I feel so bad." Steve watched her picking up another glass of champagne. "I need to have another chat with her before she drinks too much."

"She won't get drunk here. She's got too much respect for herself but yes that is your best option." Danny agreed also looking at Lori.

Twenty minutes had passed and Danny smiled when he saw Steve sulking with his head hanging down and his hands shoved into his trouser pockets. He turned to look at Lori and noticed that she was sulking too. When she was approached by an older women she had to fake a smile. Danny knew it as Lori's genuine smile was bright and warm and inviting whereas this smile was tight and forced.

"You really aren't used to women being mad at you, are ya buddy?" Danny asked smiling at Steve.

"No. How long should I leave it before I try and get her to forgive me?" he asked lifting his head and looking over to Lori who was having a conversation with the older woman.

"Oh man, there isn't a standard time limit for us men, babe."

"I'll go as soon as she stops her conversation."

He had kept his eyes on her all the time and as soon as she was alone Steve quickly made his way over to her. He approached her from behind and placed his hand on her exposed shoulder. "Lori... Lori can you look at me?"

"Steve..." Lori sighed.

"Would it be too much to ask for your forgiveness?" he asked her stepping infront of her now.

"I forgive you, okay? I'm just so confused." Lori threw back her head.

"Confused about what?" he asked cocking his head to the side slightly.

"How I'm feeling." she replied looking directly at him.

"Talk to me about it." he urged her lifted his head back upright.

"I can't."

"Lori."

"Steve, can you give me a little space to think please?"

"On one condition." he proposed taking a small step closer to her.

"What's that?" she asked looking up at him through her fluttering lashes.

"I get to see you smiling."

"I'll try - just for you."

Steve then left Lori alone.

* * *

The Dj had called the guests to the floor to dance. Kono had dragged Chin Ho to dance. Danny had taken Lori's hand and was dancing with her. He used the chance to quiz her on the Steve situation. He asked about what his excuse was. Did she forgive him? Could she be friends with him again? Steve noticed them dancing together and just knew that he was getting the low-down on what he and Lori had spoken about. Truth be told, it wasn't really Danny's business until Steve decided it was time to talk to him about it. Walking to the floor he placed his hand on Lori's waist from behind and spun her around to face him. Not expecting it, she wrapped both arms around his neck to keep herself steady.

"Hey man!" Danny said loudly as he felt Lori being pulled from him. Noticing it was Steve he smiled smugly and watched the pair together as he walked away from the dancefloor.

"What did you do that for?" Lori asked.

Steve looked down into her eyes as he put both hands onto her slender waist. "I could tell Danny was interrogating you. I thought I would save you."

Lori moved her hands down his chest. "Thanks." she then rubbed her hands down his shoulder gently caressing his bulging arms. "I'm sorry for being moody today. Once I found out you hadn't sent that message I should have backed off and stopped giving you are hard time."

Steve took Lori's caressing as an invite for him to get more comfortable with her too. He lowered his arms and hands to her lower back and hips.

"It's alright." Steve shrugged. "Just aslong as we are okay now."

Lori nodded her head before running her hands back up his arms to rest behind his neck.

"Okay enough to go on a date tomorrow night?" he asked boldly.

"I would actually like that very much."

"That's a relief."

"Where were you thinking?"

Steve smiled and shrugged. "I'll think of something. Don't worry."

The song ended and Lori removed her arms from around Steve stepping back slightly. "Maybe you should pass me your phone before you leave?" Lori suggested holding her hand out. Steve handed her his blackberry and bit on his bottom lip lightly as he watched her input her number.

"I will call you tomorrow." Steve told her accepting his phone back and watching Lori walk away towards her co-workers.

"I'll look forward to it." she smiled looking back over her shoulder.

* * *

Lori was lounging by the pool on the roof of her apartment building when she saw her phone flashing beside her. She answered it with a smile. She didn't have Steve's new number but guessed it was him calling.

"Hello?"

'Lori.. It's Steve.'

"How are you?" Lori asked biting on her thumbnail.

'I'm good. I've just sorted out our date for tonight.'

"Ohh what are we doing?" she asked placing some sunglasses on.

'You'll find out soon enough.'

"Urgh, now I am intrigued... what is the dress code? Casual? Dressed up?"

'I'd say somewhere in the middle...'

"Got it. What time are we meeting?"

'How is 7pm for you?'

"That's fine by me."

'I'll text you the address or I can pick you up. Just let me know.'

"You can text me the address. I have a car."

'Alright then. I'll shoot it over to you asap.'

"Alright. I'll see you later."

'Bye, Lori.'

Lori hung up and smiled, putting her phone in her bag, she left the poolside and went back to her new apartment where she had moved into only four days ago. Sitting down on the end of the bed she looked at herself in the mirror directly opposite. She pulled her hair down from the top knot it was in and ran her fingers through it. If this day was happening four years ago, Lori might have been able to convince herself the butterflies in her stomach were from excitement, but she knew these butterflies were nerves. For the past four years, she had managed to convince herself that she would never be in Steve's life again and today was the day they would be going on their first date. She had no idea what she was going to wear. 'Smart-cas..' she thought to herself, flipping open her suitcase with her foot. She'd not emptied her suitcases yet. Lori didn't know what would be appropriate for her date with Steve. She didn't know what they would be doing, where they would be going, if she would need flats or if heels would be fine. Eventually she settled with a cream bohemian styled blouse with very loose sleeves, paired with cropped jeans which reached just above her ankles before digging out her tan coloured heels. She stared at her ensemble which was laid out on the bed for a while before zipping her suitcase up and kicking it under the bed. She would deal with that later.

* * *

"What's going on tonight?" Danny asked to the 5-0 team. Their friend Lou had joined them too.

"I have no idea." Chin Ho answered. "What were you thinking?" as he potted a numbered ball into the socket at the bar they were at.

"What about golf?" Lou contributed to the discussion while chalking his cue.

Danny sighed out loud.

"Come on, Daniel. You'll grow to love it." Lou mentioned.

"That sounds great Lou but I won't be able to join you tonight." Steve admitted to the group.

"Why not?" Lou asked.

"I have a date."

"Oh yeah!" Danny slapped Steve's back. "His persistance with Lori yesterday actually paid off."

"Where are you taking her?" Chin asked.

"I found this place out of the city, a place where we can actually talk and do things together rather than just sitting down at a bar and drinking or sitting in some posh restaurant."

"Do things together?" Danny asked with a smug smile on his face before turning round to Lou and Chin Ho. Kono was arriving back to the group with drinks.

"I know what you are insinuating but no."

"No?" Danny asked.

"What's going on?" Kono asked.

"Commander here has a date!" Danny patted Steve's back.

"Nice!" Kono beamed.

"Yeah, yeah, back to you two doing things together." Danny placed his hand onto Steve's shoulder.

"Maybe at some point but not tonight, Lori doesn't seem like the kind of woman to hook up on the first date."

Steve left the group half an hour later to go and get ready.

* * *

Lori pulled up to the big stately-like home in her white ford mustang. She parked up close to the lit entrance door and turned off the ignition. She was a little bit early so decided to stay in the car until the clock hit 19:00. Lori pushed the lever underneath her seat up and let the seat glide back so that she had more space. Picking her heels from the passenger seat, she removed her flip flops and put on her heels. Most ladies were okay driving in heels but Lori just didn't find them comfortable enough for driving - particularly for the thirty five minutes it took her to get there.

At 7pm, she left her car and walked into the main entrance. She greeted the woman at the desk and told her that her date had asked her to come to this location. The woman asked for the name to see what had been booked underneath it. As Lori waited she saw Steve coming through the door.

"Excuse me, don't worry about finding out. He's here now." Lori smiled at the older woman.

"Have a good night." she replied closing the folder of papers she was looking through.

"Hey!" Steve smiled.

"Hi.." Lori walked away from the front desk.

"You haven't been here for long have you?" Steve asked looking at his watch which showed it was just after 7pm.

Lori shook her head. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll find out in a couple of minutes." he replied vaguely placing an arm around Lori's shoulders. Turning to the receptionist he smiled when he spoke "Hi, I spoke to Lukela this morning and he said to come straight to the kitchen at 7. Is it just around this corner here?"

"Yes Sir, take this left and keep walking until you reach a eggplant coloured door. He is expecting you so just walk right in."

"Thank you."

Lori waved bye to the woman as Steve's arm left her shoulders and his right hand came to rest on her lower back instead.

"You didn't find it too difficult to get here did you? I know it's quite far out from what you would be used to."

"It was fine. I had my maps app open so it did all the directing for me. How did you know about this place?"

"I came to a charity fundraiser here before. And then did a little bit of research on the place..."

"Here's the door." Lori stood to the side as Steve rapped his knuckles against the door and opened it.

"Steve McGarrett?" she heard a male voice say.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you again."

"You too, sir. It's been a long time."

Steve nodded. "I know. I was planning on coming to the fundraiser you had two months ago but I got sick and was forced to stay in bed and rest."

Lori had followed Steve in quietly and was stood to his right hand side.

"Good evening, miss." Lukela smiled.

Steve looked around having momentarily forgotten that she was there. "This is Lori. Lori Weston." Steve put his hand on Lori's back as he introduced her.

"It's nice to meet you." she said waving to the man over the other side of the kitchen worktop.

"You too. You look lovely today."

"Thank you."

"Are you two ready to learn how to cook?" Lukela asked.

Lori looked up at Steve and furrowed her brows a little before looking back at Lukela who was holding up two aprons.

"We're having a cooking lesson?" Lori asked looking at both of the men. Her eyebrows relaxed now.

"Yes you are. Steve here wanted to get a little bit more domesticated and wanted you to be around to see it. Apparently..." Lukela lowered his head when he realised that was something Steve had told him in confidence.

"Aww that's sweet!" Lori patted the space inbetween Steve's shoulder blades.

"If you two want to follow me to this section." Lukela pointed to the worktop further away from them. Walking over Steve took both aprons from him and handed one to Lori who tying up her hair.

"One second..."

Steve put the apron down on the surface infront of her and swiftly put his on. He leant down on the surface and watched as Lukela opened up the photo book. It had a number of meals that Steve and Lori could choose to make. He flicked through as they waited for Lori.

"Right, so first thing. Wash. There is a specific way all chefs wash their hands before they prepare food. Lori you will want to roll your sleeves up for now." Lukela informed her before beckoning them over to the sink and taps near him.

* * *

"Would you like to sit outside to enjoy your meal or would you prefer one of the tables inside?" a waitress had asked them.

"What would you recommend for a first date?" Steve enquired.

"I would say outside."

"Outside it is then." Steve placed his hand on Lori's back as they followed the waitress out.

She sat them down at a table which was made of glass with marble legs. The chairs were grey wicker with grey and cream cushions on them. Above them hung a candle chandelier. To the right of them was a sunken fire pit which was there to warm the whole dining area.

"Can I get you two to drink before I bring out your meal?" she asked.

"Can I get a glass of red wine please?" Lori asked.

"A beer would be great for me, thanks." Steve smiled at the waitress before settling back into the cushions on the chair. "What do you think of the date so far?" Steve asked as he watched Lori taking her hair down from the ponytail it had been in since they started cooking.

"I'm impressed. When I go on dates, I always get taken out to eat. My past dates have never cooked for me. It was nice to see you put so much effort into helping make our meal plus the effort with booking a class at this place. It mustn't have been easy..." Lori commented looking around at the grand house and it's beautiful gardens and dining area.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you were able to experience something different."

"Yeah me too. I think I'll have work cut out for me when it comes to me planning our next date."

"You already know we are going to go on another date?" Steve asked smirking.

Lori was just about to answer when the waitress came with their drinks and a waiter followed her with the starter they had made together earlier.

"Thank you." Steve and Lori said simultaneously.

As they began to eat, Steve's phone kept buzzing. Taking it out of his pocket he rolled his eyes seeing the caller id.

"Who is it?" Lori asked seeing his reaction.

"Danno. He'll just want to know how the date is going..."

"You told him?"

"Yeah I told Chin and Kono too. We were playing snooker planning what to do tonight but I told them I was busy. And then Danny figured that we would be going out. I just decided to tell them all rather than play coy. I'm not looking to keep secrets from them."

"That's fair. If my girlfriends were here I wouldn't hide it from them either. There's nothing to hide."

Steve nodded in agreement taking another bite of their starter. "I've got to admit that this is actually really good. I've surprised myself a little bit."

"Aww.. it is nice. I could have another plate of it." Lori replied swallowing the food and wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb. Lori shivered as she took a sip of her wine after finishing her starter.

"You're cold. I wish I had bought a jacket with me to give to you."

Lori flicked her hand to to gesture him to not worry about it. "I'll be fine. Thanks anyway."

Their waitress arrived soon after and took their plates. "Are you ready for your mains?" she asked.

"Yes we are." Lori replied eagerly. Looking at Steve before back up to the waitress. Steve admired Lori for her appreciation of food. One thing he could never do was date a woman who didn't like to eat or appreciate the importance of a tasty dish of food.

"What?" Lori asked when she realised Steve was gazing at her.

"Nothing." Steve shook his head. "I just like seeing that you like food as much as I do."

"I just know I'm lucky enough to be able to eat all of this nutritional food. Thousands and millions of people over the world barely get to eat. I'm just making the most of what I have."

"That's deep. I never thought of it like that."

"I appreciate everything: my bed, shower, car, bank, shoes, doctor..."

Steve looked at Lori with even more admiration than he had for her before. Out of all the women (and men) he knew, Lori was the only person who openly admitted she was blessed. Everyone had grown up with money, none were born into poverty, so Steve could understand why it was not something they would be thankful for. But after processing Lori's words he realised they were all privileged to live where they did, have the jobs they did, even if things got tough they knew it wouldn't be for long. Steve was so drawn to Lori's bright eyes that he didn't even realise she was blushing under his silent gaze.

"Your main, madam. Your main, sir." The waiter placed their dishes down before handing them new, clean cutlery. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Lori looked down at her food briefly. "Not for me, thank you."

"Me neither." Steve replied.

Steve waited for the waiter to leave again before striking up the conversation again.

"Danny told me last night that you had just come back from holiday."

Lori nodded chewing on her mouthful.

"Mmmhm, I went to Australia last month."

"Australia? How was that?"

"Amazing, hence this fabulous tan I am sporting right now." she smiled tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Steve smiled back at her.

"Did you go alone?" he asked biting into his meal.

"I went with a girlfriend of mine. We were the epitome of annoying tourists. We had our cameras around our necks, we were out of our hotel at 9am and didn't return until 10pm, went to the opera house, the bridge... even went out further to spend time in nature and with the animals and other wildlife."

"It sounds like you had an incredible time."

"We did." she replied sighing. "I would go again if I could."

"Who says you can't?"

"I don't see the Governor giving me much time off to be honest."

"I can't believe he offered you a job after forcing you to resign from 5-0."

"Um, hello, imagine my surprise when I get an email from his office while I'm thousands of miles away saying the Governor has been trying to get in touch."

"I'm glad he called."

"You are?"

"Of course I am. I get to see you again. And hopefully many more times now that you are working on the island again."

Lori nodded. "You aren't getting rid of me just yet."

Both Lori and Steve lifted their glasses to their lips and sipped their drinks not taking their eyes off one another.

"Do you really think you will be here for a long time?"

"I hope so. The Governor must trust me enough to have be back working for him again. I think that was the problem last time. I forgot that I was working for him not just you."

"Our work is intense, it's easy to get lost in it all without realising."

Lori nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Do you want to come back to mine for a night cap?" Lori asked and she and Steve walked back to their cars.

"I would love to but it appears I have to pick Danny up and drop him home. He was running low on cash and his cab driver kicked him out." he informed her staring at his phone before putting it into his pocket. "I'll come over once I drop him home if the offer is still on the table."

Lori nodded. "I'll text you my address once I get back. Thanks for the date. It's been really nice!" she opened her door and sat down. "You should go ahead and get Danny. I'll see you later on."

"Alright then. See you." Steve began to walk to his car which was parked three spaces away. He looked over his shoulder and saw Lori still sitting with her door open. "What's up?"

"Nothing." she flicked her wrist towards Steve to gesture for him to go. "I'm just changing my shoes."

"Oh. Alright. Do you want me to bring anything later?"

Lori bit on her lip before shaking her head. "Just yourself."

Steve smirked a little before walking back towards his care. "Drive safely, Lori." she heard him call out before getting into his chevy.

"You too!" she called back throwing her heels onto the floor of the passenger seat and quickly putting the flip flops back on.

* * *

Steve arrived at Lori's apartment about an hour and a half later. She opened the door dressed in a pink and white candy striped silk shirt and shorts with a tub of ice cream in her hand.

"Welcome to my humble abode." she turned around and let Steve close the door behind him. He followed her to the lounge. It was cream and grey. With a grey-blue 3-seater couch in the middle of the room, a small coffee table infront of that and the television on the wall. There was a book self behind the couch which was completely empty apart from a few pictures.

"What have you been doing?" Steve asked as they both sat down. Steve spread his feet out on the ground infront of him and slouched comfortably on the couch looking up at Lori as he spoke. She was sitting with both feet on the couch, up close to her torso.

"Just showered and changed. I've also been spending about half an hour watching this new music video." She pointed to the mute video which was playing on her television. "I recorded it to play over and over." taking a bite of her ice cream she turned the volume up slightly. "Ugh I love her so much."

"Who is she?"

Lori's head shot towards Steve. Eyes open wider than usual. "I am going to pretend that you didn't just ask me that."

Steve smiled and then started to watch the video - now more interested because he could hear the music.

"How's Danny?" Lori asked.

"Drunk but he's home and in bed now."

"I've never seen him drunk. What's he like?"

"Irritating as hell. Emotional." Steve told her placing a big decorative cushion behind his head.

"Emotional?" Lori giggled. "Why?"

"Well tonight's saga was about how much he misses his girlfriend."

"Who is she? I was under the impression he still held a torch for Rachael."

"He does. But he's been dating Max's trainee, Mindy for about three months now."

"Aww! Where is she?"

"She's from Illinois so went home for a family wedding."

"Oh."

"Anyway, enough about Danny. I thought I was coming over for a nightcap..."

"That was the plan." Lori smiled putting the tub of ice cream on the coffee table infront of her as she stood up. "Do you want coffee, tea, whiskey... I bought a nice coffee liquor last night. I might have one of those."

"Make it two."

"I'll be back in a sec."

Steve looked around the room. She had a few photo frames up on the book shelf. One of her and her parents. Another of her and a puppy. Well a huge puppy. Steve recognised it as a st bernard. Then the final one was one of her and a friend outside the Sydney opera house. He turned back around and picked up the magazine which was sitting on the coffee table. He sifted through it before stopping on a page.

"Found something interesting?" Lori asked.

Steve looked up."'What men really think about foreplay.' I didn't realise they actually published stuff like this." Steve said reading on.

"Yep, women love to know what's going on in the other gender's mind especially when it comes to sex." she informed him placing the glass down infront of Steve.

"Thanks." he said picking up the glass and putting the magazine down. He watched Lori sit down closer to him this time.

"Cheers." he lifted his glass to gently tap against Lori's. Both of them looking directly at each other. They knew it was bad luck to not look someone in the eye when toasting. Or maybe it was for a different reason. Even after all these years, their chemistry was unmatchable. They both had a fondness for each other's eyes. Lori felt like she was looking into the galaxy when she gazed at Steve. His deep blue eyes were like a night's sky lightened by the stars. Getting brighter whenever he was pissed off or excited - Lori could remember that from their time together working for 5-0. Lori's eyes didn't remind Steve of anything really, he just found them mesmerizing. He wondered how he could actually listen to anything she was saying whenever he looked at her with those distracting light green eyes gazing back at him.

Once they had finished their drinks, Steve pulled Lori into his lap. Lori stifled a giggle as she straddled him. Moving her hips so that she was closer to him she placed her hands on his shoulders and bit her lip. She would never have invited a first date around for a 'nightcap' before nor would she allow herself to be in this kind of position with a first date either. Clearly Steve made her forget all of her rules. They both gazed into each other's eyes before Steve leaned slightly forward to kiss her. She watched his lips until the very last second. She couldn't believe that this wasn't a dream. She was finally with the man she had spent months pining for after resigning from 5-0. After that she stopped pining but she never forgot him. She didn't want their night to end and neither did he.

* * *

 **A:N(2)/ The video Lori was watching in my mind was Adele's new video. It was playing in the background while I was writing the chapter actually. Who else is obsessed with her?!**


End file.
